Dreamweaver
by Raikana
Summary: Oneshot. What if someone fell in love with Riku, but never knew what he really looked like? My first try at a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Enjoy.


She hugged herself tightly. It hadn't been a dream. She had met him, seen his heart, seen who he was. Sure, he looked like Ansem, but Riku was Riku, and nothing would change that. She had never seen what he really looked like. She was told that he had had silvery-blue hair, and sea-green eyes. She was told that he had been taller than Sora. She had been told so many things about him. She hummed the song that he would sing for her and began to weep. He was dead.

Riku was dead. He had died for Sora and his friends. He had given everything for Sora. Everything. Just like a brother should. He had given his heart, his face, his entire being for his friends. Clara knew that she would have done the same, but her heart ached. She closed her eyes to block out the full moon, and saw him… or, not-him, as the case may be. She wanted to scream.

The wind blew against her tear-streaked face, blew her raven hair about her head, her inky dress billowing around her like tattered leaves blowing in an autumn wind. His song seemed to be carried to her on the wind, his face haunting her every memory. She remembered all the times they fought together, for Sora. All the times she hid while he gave Sora a hint, some clue to help him win. All the dreams she had spun for him.

She was the Dreamweaver. She could send people memories, dreams. She could gain information, transfer messages. She could do so much with her powers, and yet, she could not see the dreams that she weaved. That's why she didn't know what he looked like. She remembered his face, when Sora found out about what he had done. He had been so ashamed of the choice that he had made, but so happy that Sora still accepted him. She remembered watching Xemnas attack them. She remembered that Riku took that attack in full. She remembered his face as he glanced up at her, one last time. She had run.

She had fled like a coward. She was still running. Running from his face, his songs, the little laughs he would bark out, his quiet, sure stance that he would take in arguments. She had loved him, and now her heart hurt. She gave a rueful chuckle. "At least that lets me know I have a heart."

"Well, I don't know what you're thinking about, but pain isn't always bad." whispered a voice from behind her. As she began to turn around, he said, "No, don't. I don't want you to look at me yet."

"Why not?"

"I want to know what your heart is telling you."

"Kind of a personal question, isn't it?"

"Who does your heart say that I am?"

Many painful seconds passed before she breathed, "Riku?"

A hand on her shoulder turned her around to face a tall young man, not in his twenties yet. His silvery hair fell in downward spikes just past his shoulders and into his eyes, which were covered by a piece of thin black gauze. "Riku."

Her emerald eyes brimmed with tears again as in her heart she knew who he was. She reached up to the piece of cloth around his eyes, "Why are you wearing this?"

"I was hiding."

"Huh?" she said smartly.

He chuckled quietly, gently, "I was hiding from myself."

She shook her head, but removed the piece of cloth from his eyes. He held them closed for a few seconds as she simply stared at his beautiful face; then he slowly opened them. Oh! They were blue… or green… or blue-green… or, oh! So green that the whites of his eyes shone a pale blue, as if he were more than just human. A timid smile lit his face up and he seemed to glow. "Riku!"

Their first kiss seemed to last forever, something timeless and pure. As they broke apart, she smiled at him, her face blushing scarlet. He smiled and said, "Go to bed, my Dreamer, I'll not run off in the night. Sleep, and have no more restless dreams. Dream of peace, if you dream at all."

She nodded and walked off to her room, aware of those inhuman eyes following her. Oh, he was gorgeous! Her sleep was dreamless and hardly any time seemed to pass until she felt his gentle hand on her face brushing her skin lightly as if she might break. She smiled up at him, "So it was no dream."

"Would I lie to you?"

"I have been known to lie to myself, to ease my aching heart."

Again, his soft chuckle, "I'm here, now. I'll never leave again."

"Liar."

An apologetic, mischievous smile, "Sticks and stones."

"Ah, of course."

"Sora has breakfast ready."

"Sora's here?"

Riku nodded and her heart fluttered as she once again noticed how gorgeous he was, "Came this morning. He's the one who found you, actually. We had split up to find you. I owe him big time."

She giggled, "Well, get. I have to get dressed."

She was glad he didn't say what must have been on his mind as his eyes glinted with irony. She knew he could be scathingly sarcastic, so she hit him in the head with a pillow, just for good measure. Things would be well. All would be well. Things had been made right, and she knew that they would always be together.

The Dreamweaver's heart simply knew.


End file.
